


【SC】暴露疗法

by setyoualone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 射精限制, 手交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setyoualone/pseuds/setyoualone
Summary: 为了治疗克劳德的各种PTSD，萨菲罗斯乐此不疲地一遍遍来帮忙（
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 22





	【SC】暴露疗法

**Author's Note:**

> **生活中请勿模仿本文的危险驾驶，开车不DOI，DOI不开车  
> 有动物死亡现场描写，不适者慎入

又一次急行中突然刹车差点造成重大交通事故之后，克劳德才真正认识到了问题的严重性。  
——他没法像以前那样轻松愉快地骑摩托车了。

米德加高速路三场激烈的机车追逐战之后，本已脱险的他终于能放松一下自己在爱丽丝被抓之后一直紧绷着的心情，然而一个回头就看到萨菲罗斯在道路尽头放肆的笑意。  
左脚快过大脑直接踩下刹车，一百多迈的速度三秒之中降为零，若不是他强行控制住机车的方向，巨大的反作用力能直接把他甩出护栏。  
虽然当时降临的决战让他暂时性地遗忘了那次可怕的会面，但随着战斗结束回归日常，克劳德才发现自己的日常生活受到了不小的影响。

普通的行驶看似没有问题，然而一旦偶尔走神遇到意料之外的红灯、收费站，或者转角视野盲区处一个高大的人影，克劳德都会控制不住地急刹车。他自己一个人也就罢了，远超普通人的身体素质足以让他免于重伤，最多让伙伴们担心几句。但若是在繁忙的市区，他一个突兀的刹车就很容易造成连环追尾。  
连续三次被跟在后面的司机抗议之后，克劳德不得不暂时放弃了自己的驾驶资格，被迫坐在伙伴们身后。  
他只能一边憋屈地抱紧女孩子的腰，一边痛骂萨菲罗斯。

“我的人偶，看样子你遇到了一点小问题。”  
睡梦之中传来轻笑，耳侧的发梢被玩弄一般地卷起。  
他还没能给出反应，就感到温热的手掌抚上他的眼睑。  
“沉睡吧，你什么都不用担心。”  
“我会治好你的。”

第二天一早醒来，惊悸感仍在克劳德心头挥之不去。  
他疑神疑鬼了大半个月，直到什么都没有发生，而伙伴们满脸担忧地把“需不需要带你去看心理医生？”问出口，克劳德才揉着太阳穴摇摇头，心想那次应该真的只是在做梦。  
他可能把萨菲罗斯过于妖魔化了。

那天他估摸着自己许久没有驾驶机车，应激反应应该能好一些的时候，还是趁蒂法他们不注意自己一个人偷偷溜了出去。  
为了避免再次引起什么事故，他还特意把地点选在了空无一人的荒野。  
半个小时就回来，克劳德想，他跨上车座，踩下油门。

或许是许久未能这么放松地疾驰，克劳德感到分外的舒畅，他摘下护目镜，任由劲风狂乱地打在脸上。  
眼看天色还早，克劳德犹豫了一下，还是放任自己又偷偷多玩了半个小时，  
直到远处的地平线被起伏的山丘截断，视野中再无一丝人类活动的痕迹，他才恋恋不舍地决定返航。  
然而骤然掉转车头的下一刻，眼前突然晃过一个影子，克劳德脸色大变，身体不受控制地疯狂踩踏着刹车板，起伏不平的地面卡住后轮，直接将他连人带车一起掀了起来。  
他摔得并不重，因此第一时间抬头望去，才发现那是几只被他惊动慌乱起飞的野鸟。  
因为他高速中突然转向，其中一只躲闪不及，即使刹车也未能阻止二者相撞。野鸟整只都被卷进机车的前轮胎中，毛发狰狞，溅射而出的鲜血随着轮胎的转动喷上他的下半身，将小腿上的布料和皮鞋糊得一片泥泞。  
并不是没有见过比这还要惨烈的景象，但这一次克劳德受到的冲击分外强烈，他直勾勾地盯着模糊的鸟尸，仿佛那是人类的残肢，亦或是他自己的死相。  
忍着喉中翻涌，克劳德皱着眉将可能影响驾驶的东西清理掉，原地沉默了几分钟后，才踉跄着再一次跨上机车，很久都没能让颤抖的双手平静下来。  
时间已经比他预计得晚了许多，夜色逐渐笼罩天空，他却不敢再开得像之前那么野。

大家估计会担心他吧，克劳德有些焦虑，然而依旧潮湿的裤脚却如同一道枷锁，让他无法用力踩下油门。  
越是焦急就越是不耐，等到克劳德前进了将近一个小时，视线中却并没有他们落脚的小镇时，他再也无法克制心底的慌乱。  
不可能是迷路，他的方向感一向都很好，克劳德一边自我安慰着，一边又不住地怀疑。  
不安的气息逐渐蔓延开来，他终于下决定停车判断一下位置之后，左腿却猛地被什么东西别住，紧接着右脚被踩住，间接压上油门。  
“！！！”  
平稳的速度瞬间飙升，几乎脱出他的控制，克劳德大惊失色，但很快后背被紧实的胸膛贴上，耳畔传来熟悉又可怖的嗓音。  
“这可不行呐，克劳德，”声音越凑越近，直至吻上他的耳垂，“一个特种兵怎么能无法驾驶机车呢？”

“萨菲罗斯你！唔！”克劳德此时万分后悔出门时为了放松没有带上武器，他的两条腿被萨菲罗斯卡得死死的，右脚夹在油门和男人的皮靴中间，片刻就没了知觉。他现在除了能用拳头徒劳地锤向萨菲罗斯的头部之外毫无反抗之力。  
——过于夸张的身高差让他连头槌甚至都只能撞在对方的胸口，如同撞在一堵铁壁上。  
萨菲罗斯一手按在他的咽喉上，一手隔着毛衣抚摸着他的小腹，似是很满意他的这副样子，悠哉地开口道：“好好开车，克劳德，驾驶员怎么能分心呢？”  
“你去死吧！”克劳德愤怒于萨菲罗斯这种掌控的姿态，只想不顾一切地从对方手中挣脱而出。  
机车的车身因为没有了主人的控制而猛地打了个摆子。  
“弄清楚情况啊，我的人偶，”萨菲罗斯侧头躲过又一次放大的拳头，“已经一个多小时了，还没有见到你之前住的小镇，不觉得有什么问题吗？”  
克劳德心底猛地打了个突，他终于意识到了问题。  
他还在现实中吗？还是早已被拖入梦境？  
“现在车毁人亡的话，可就再也回不去了哦。”

该死的，克劳德不得不单手握回车把，努力将方向稳定下来，然而不能随意回头的情况下，空余的一只手并不能解救他被萨菲罗斯玩弄的事实。  
“你他妈到底想干什么？……！住手！”趁他说话时，一只手已经顺着腋下的空隙贴上光裸的前胸，他能清晰地感觉到食指和中指在乳头上摩挲着。  
“我不是说过了吗？我可是专门来给你治病的。”  
“你才有病！你这算哪门子治病？”克劳德怒骂。  
“你的PTSD都这么严重了，还不肯好好面对吗？克劳德。”惩罚一般的，按在他颈部的手渐渐收拢，直到他眼前都开始模糊才松开来。

克劳德剧烈地咳嗽着，原本抓向萨菲罗斯的那只手不得不回到车把上帮助维持平衡。  
身后的男人愉快地笑了一声，紧接着一把解开他的腰带，将手伸进了他的裤子里。  
突兀传来的快感让克劳德全身都僵了一瞬，高速行驶中的机车也随之一抖，让他不得不放弃了拉开萨菲罗斯的动作。  
“啊……住手！放开我！”那只手抵着他逐渐抬头的阴茎一下下按动着，克劳德苦闷地想要夹紧大腿，却因为被卡住而一动也不能动。  
“这种情况下都能专心驾驶的话，我也就放心你上路了哦。”  
突然间明白了萨菲罗斯的言下之意，克劳德心底升起一股巨大的荒谬感，夹杂着难以言说的恐惧。

男人的动作越来越过分，隔着内裤的玩弄显然无法满足萨菲罗斯，他将中间碍事的布料拽开，让克劳德的阴茎贴着一侧的大腿弹出来。  
根部被勒住的感觉难受极了，克劳德难耐地晃动臀部想要脱离窘境，却只能让被掐住的龟头越发敏感，一阵阵让他腿软的快感袭来，他根本无法集中注意力。  
男人还嫌不够，揉着他乳头那只手也从衣服里钻出来，配合着摩擦铃口的动作撸动起硬挺的柱身。

两腿间的灼热快要烧融了克劳德的神智，但为了不被萨菲罗斯永远留在这个该死的鬼地方，他只能维持着一线清明，不让摩托车在飞驰中彻底脱离控制。  
连囊袋也被纳入掌中揉搓了，克劳德的腰已经拉成一张弓，喘息着趴在仪表盘上，强迫自己抬起头来看着路，防止胯下的机车和他的神智一起飞上天边。  
他就快射了，男人显然也察觉到了这一点，撸动的速度明显快了起来。每一条勃起的筋络都被充分地照顾到，流着泪的铃口被持续地抠弄着，颤抖得越发厉害。  
“真可怜啊。”怜悯的叹息声响起，在克劳德喷出来的前一秒，下方的那只手骤然用力，紧紧圈住搏动的根部。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！放开我！放开！！”  
高潮被强行打断的痛苦让克劳德再也无法忍耐，他忘记了高速行驶中的机车，忘记了无法逃离的困境，两只手死死得拽住萨菲罗斯的双臂，狂乱地扭动腰肢，只想从残酷的折磨中解放出来。  
随着一下剧烈的颠簸，失重的感觉将他抛离地心。

那只手终于松开了，克劳德还没来得及呼吸，另一只手就在涨大到极限的头部重重一弹——  
他的眼前一片空白，残存的意识在弥留间依旧笼罩在萨菲罗斯留下的恐惧中：  
“失败了啊，克劳德，不过放心，下一次，我会改进一下治疗方式的。”


End file.
